


“With This Ring, I Thee Wed...”

by cdelbridge



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Erectile Issues, M/M, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John has some bedroom issues
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: SmallDickFics





	“With This Ring, I Thee Wed...”

“With this ring, I thee wed....”

Six months earlier:

“Sherlock Holmes!” John Watson yelled. He had been pacing away from his annoying flatmate who, of course, wasn’t listening to a word he said. Turning back to the gorgeous git, he said, “I love you with all my heart, hell, I am in love with you! But we can’t be in a relationship! OK!”

At Sherlock’s baffled expression, John hung his head and said, “nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you but I can’t have sex.” He looked up into the beautiful eyes in front of him and said, “I was injured in Afghanistan as you know. But besides my shoulder, something inside me quit working and I can’t get an erection. I’m not the largest guy in that area anyway but nothing works now. I’ve been to several doctors and they’ve all said it’s in my mind but nothing happens. I’d just disappoint you.”

The detective looked his flatmate up and down, then said, “John, if we never have sex or if we go at it like bunnies, that’s not what I’m attracted to with you. It’s you that I want. All of you. Your mind.” Here he moved into the doctor’s personal space and touched the beautiful face in front of him. “Your heart.” He ran his long fingers down John’s neck to his chest and pressed his large hand against the steadily beating chest. He pulled John to him, “I don’t care if you snore like a freight train. I don’t care if you’re bright blue like a Pict. I don’t care if you gain a hundred pounds. It doesn’t matter to me!” Leaning down, he gently kissed the man in his arms and said, “I have my own quirks and hang ups as well. We’ll get through them together. I love you John Hamish Watson!” 

“Really?” John’s eyes were damp. “You’d want me even if nothing happens on my end?”

“Absolutely.”

Present day:

“May I present Mr John Watson-Holmes and Mr Sherlock Holmes-Watson.”

Standing happily before their families and friends, John wrapped his arms around his husband and whispered, “I have an erection Sherlock!”


End file.
